marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wanda Maximoff
Wanda Maximoff is capable of engaging in hypnosis and telekinesis. She is Pietro Maximoff's twin sister. Biography ''Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude - This Scepter'd Isle As HYDRA was harnessing the power of the scepter for a variety of effects, such as powering paraphernalia ranging from their own technology to Chitauri tech recovered from New York, Strucker approaches a group of Sokovian rioters, offering them the power needed to save their country. Among the rioters are twins Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. The Sokovians agree, and each undergo a number of tests where they are exposed to the scepter's energy; out of all of the test subjects, only the Maximoffs survive. Captain America: The Winter Soldier Wolfgang von Strucker led a HYDRA scientist to "the twins", and declared it was the "age of miracles". Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch were held in separate cell in the HYDRA headquarters. Avengers: Age of Ultron ''To be added ''Captain America: Civil War ''To be added Character traits Wanda and her brother Pietro have Eastern European accents. Powers and Abilities Telekinesis: ''' the ability to mentally move objects through force of the mind, as demonstrated when Wanda moved building blocks around while imprisoned in Wolfgang von Strucker's secret facility. *Energy Blasts:' the ability to generate a unique reddish energy from her hands, and can harness it to create energy blasts. '''Limited Telepathy:' the ability to deploy a form of mental inertness upon others by making them see their greatest fear. Relationships *Quicksilver - Brother. *Baron Von Strucker - Ally *Dr. List - Ally *Ultron - Ally turned enemy *The Vision - Ally *The Avengers - Enemies turned allies Appearances/Actresses *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 films) **''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' (First appearance) - Elizabeth Olsen **''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' - Elizabeth Olsen **''Captain America: Civil War'' - Elizabeth Olsen *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 comic) **''Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude - This Scepter'd Isle'' Behind the scenes *The film's character is based off of the Ultimate Marvel version. Trivia *Elizabeth Olsen took the role after Saoirse Ronan passed on the offer. *Lindsay Lohan auditioned for the role. *Elizabeth Olsen's role in Captain America: The Winter Soldier was uncredited. *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' director James Gunn revealed that the both the twins were originally going to appear in the film's post end credit scene. *Wanda is the third female character to be introduced in the Marvel Cinematic Universe to have superpowers behind Jiaying and Daisy Johnson Gallery ''Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude - This Scepter'd Isle'' AOU_Prelude_This_Scepter'd_Isle.jpg Screenshot-2015-02-03-173247-121144-1-.png ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier ScarletWitchTWS.png Quicksilver & Scarlet Witch in their cells.png TheTwins3.png Cap2 1080p 7765.jpg Avengers: Age of Ultron Pietro & Wanda Protesting.png Avengers Age of Ultron 17.png Avengers Age of Ultron 134.png Avengers Age of Ultron 33.png Avengers Age of Ultron 25.png Avengers Age of Ultron 26.png Avengers Age of Ultron 131.png TjEaxAQ-1-.jpg|Wanda With Her Brother Pietro AoU Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch.jpg Empire AOU Stills 05.jpg Avengers2_Quicksilver-ScarlettWitch.jpg Maximoff twins.png Filming and Concept Art Scarlet-Witch-Avengers-960x1441.jpg|Elizabeth Olsen on set as ''Scarlet Witch Scarlet Witch on Aou set.jpg Scarlet Witch AAOU Concept Art.jpg Concept - Scarlet Witch.jpg Olsen_Renner_AOU.jpg Renner and Olsen on set.jpg Scarlet_Witch_Power.jpg Scarle_Witch_BirdsEye.jpg Olsen_Filming.jpg The_Vision_BTS.png|BTS Look at 'The Vision' from ''Marvel 75 Years: From Pulp to Pop!''Avengers-age-of-ultron-team-textless.jpg AvengersonsetofAOU.jpg Scarlet Witch AOU Poster.jpg Wanda AoU.png Wanda_AOU_Textless_Poster.jpg See Also *Scarlet Witch Category:The Avengers characters Category:Captain America characters Category:Heroes Category:Sisters Category:Characters with Magic Category:Earth-199999 Category:Avengers members Category:Characters with Telepathy Category:Characters with Mind Control Category:Villains Category:Former Villains